familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Forum:Cannot create new pages
For quite some time now I'm only able to create new pages using Internet Explorer by clicking on both red links and green buttons, but I otherwise do all editing in Firefox. I've noticed that things changed dramatically again on 17-July-2015 and I can no longer use the Person Form Sensor to create those pretty TREE and DESCENDANT files for people. MainTour (talk) 02:40, July 30, 2015 (UTC) I just saw Robin's note below - I just now successfully created a Sensor, Tree and Descendants page for a person Lavinia Baker (1815-1907) in Internet Explorer. It was a little tricky though. MainTour (talk) 02:48, July 30, 2015 (UTC) I've tried two different computers, but I seem unable to create a "new" page - neither from a red link nor a green new person button nor any of the "special" pages. Yet it looks like other people like User:Thurstan is able to do so. I'm a bit perplexed. (I'm only able to edit existing pages currently.) (see User_talk:Thurstan#SMW_.22upgrade.22.3F): the recent software update has broken the SMW form functionality, and we are waiting for a response from the central administration. I am still creating pages because I do not use the form to create pages: I "normally" click on a redlink, and then use the "edit without form" link, but since that is broken I paste the page name into the URL to get to an edit screen. As for the content of the page, you have several options: # I format the data from my database in Gramps using a script (written in Python) # Robin Paterson is recommending a "cut and paste" from Forum:Data entry without using Form:Person/model and filling in the parameter values (the parent page has instructions) # There is a hybrid version, to enable you to use the form: having done the "cut and paste" as above, you can then save the page (which has no useful data on it yet). Then you have a page with an "Edit with Form" button which works. I have been experimenting, but I have yet to come up with a "one button" solution. I will post here if there is anything new. Otherwise, if you would like me to create a series of "starter" pages (as in #3) for you, just ask. Thurstan (talk) 03:25, December 8, 2014 (UTC) You can try this version, which automates #2. You have to delete the first few line and the last couple of lines: preload=Forum:Data entry without using Form:Person/model width=50 July 2015 Creating a new person-page now seems OK in the normal way. But, when you try "Edit with form" to create sensor and tree pages, the section that used to have those options is blank. The sensor page worked when I added "/sensor" to the URL and picked the right form from the list presented, but I can't get the tree page to create the same way. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 08:02, July 29, 2015 (UTC) Category:Help desk :There are probably some more "FormEdit" buttons that need to be recoded. I will investigate (but not tonight: we are going square dancing). Thurstan (talk) 09:11, July 29, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks, pal. I was wrong about the tree page. You get it in exactly the same way as the sensor page: click "Edit with form" on the article then add "/tree" to the URL (between the last parenthesis and the "?action=formedit") and enter. Again you are offered a menu of forms. Choose "Create tree page". And the two familiar lines appear. It's basically the same with the descendants page. And if you do the tree and descendants before the sensor, you should be lucky and see the tabs on your first publication of the sensor page. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 10:41, July 29, 2015 (UTC) ::I have updated so that now the sensor page buttons are back. Thurstan (talk) 22:17, July 29, 2015 (UTC) ::I have updated so that we get the "buttons" on the form: they are now "redlinks": do we prefer green buttons? ::For future reference, the documentation for "formlink" is here. Thurstan (talk) 01:32, July 30, 2015 (UTC)